


The Woes and Foes to Conception

by krmreads



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krmreads/pseuds/krmreads
Summary: The story of how Harry and Ginny conceived all of their kids.Only mentions of NSFW content.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

James Sirius Potter

A loud crack from the foyer made Ginny painfully aware of the fact that Harry was home from work. She sat in the comfy grey chair facing the fireplace. Harry always joked that the grey chair was the chair someone sat in if something was troubling them and they wanted time to think about it. She sat there holding the photo album Hagrid made Harry when he was younger. The album with all of the pictures of her in-laws that she would never get to meet, and the ones who her husband would never get to know. 

Harry looked down to the table on the left side of the foyer, the table that usually held the place of the photo album. He realized something was off when he noticed it was missing. After hanging up his coat and taking his shoes off, he walked around the corner to see his wife, sitting in the chair he called the thinking chair. He walked around the couch sitting down on the ottoman in front of the chair, peering at Ginny. He could see a million thoughts running around her head and he only wondered what she could be thinking. When he finally noticed that she was holding the only photo album that gave him a glimpse of the first 15 months of his childhood, he decided it was time to speak.

“May I ask what is troubling you?” He questioned Ginny. 

She turned to the next page of the album and merely stated, “Why would you think something is troubling me?” The simplicity in her words made Harry anxious as he thought of all of the reasons she may be upset.

“I’m only thinking that you only sit in this chair when you need to think, and you only look at this book when you’re worried about something.” 

His response made tears slowly fall down her face. She knew that no matter what happened that her husband would be there for her, through thick and thin, and through all things life had and would throw at them. She realized that the only person in the world that knew her almost as well as Harry did was her mum, and even then, Harry still knew her better. 

She finally looked up at him and said, “I am just thinking about how you barely knew your parents, and how I will never get to meet the people that made the man I get to love and cherish every day of my life. I’m just thinking about how you will never get to know James or Lily, and how we would never get to see their reactions to them finding out that they are going to be grandparents.”

The last part caught Harry off guard. He couldn’t decipher if her last sentence had been theoretical or if she was being serious. His mind was racing as the next words came out of his mouth. “Ginny are you...”

“No, I’m not. I actually wanted to talk to you about that though” 

She wanted to ask him about when they felt they were going to be ready to take the plunge. She knew Ron and Hermione were already trying, and with all of her sisters-in-law popping out babies, she felt as if she was ready to start her own family with Harry. 

“Well you know I want more than one kid,” Harry started.

“Harry, we have already established that we want 2 or 3, I think the time to decide about the third will come when we have already had the second... don’t you agree?”

Harry nodded his head in agreement with his wife. She always had more sense than him, and her reasons were always more logical. 

“What I want to know is when. When are we going to start this family that we have talked about for almost 5 years?”

Harry and Ginny got married only a year after the Battle of Hogwarts. After the battle, Harry proposed to her within months. He told her that things in his life will never be normal and that after being so close to death so many times, he didn’t want to risk it and wanted to be with the girl he loved. Ginny said yes and the wedding planning ensued. They knew that Ginny would not be able to get married before she returned to Hogwarts for her 7th year, so they planned the wedding for the weekend after school got out. Hermione made them a two-way mirror so they could talk to each other while they were apart as an engagement gift. Hermione always talked about how it was the worst gift ever because Ginny always stayed up too late with the light on and kept her awake. 

It had been a full 4 years since they were married, and Ginny knew that they were ready to try to have a family. She sat up in the chair and looked into Harry’s beautiful green eyes and put all of her thoughts out for him to hear.

“I know that starting a family seems like the scariest thing ever, but nothing is holding us back anymore. Your career is in full swing, you’re the youngest head of Aurors that England had ever seen, the daily prophet is asking me every single day if I can be their Quidditch correspondent, and we don’t have Voldemort to haunt you anymore. Why can’t we start now?”

Harry stared at her trying to think of a better answer than, “Oh Ginny I don’t know, maybe it’s because I’m scared out of my mind to be a parent?????” He finally came to the conclusion that they were mature enough, and since his wife was willing to give up her world-renowned Quidditch career that it may be best to give in. He knew Ron and Hermione were trying, actively, since that’s all he talked about at work. He always thought it would be awesome if his kids were the same age as his best mates. 

When Harry finally opened his mouth to speak, he closed it and kissed Ginny. She tried pushing him away, but he deepened the kiss until she couldn’t resist and had to give in. When he finally pulled away he spoke.

“There is absolutely no reason in this world that argues well against why we can’t start a family right now. So I think we should just do it, just start.” He grinned as she brought the beautiful smile to her face that he knew so well and loved so well back.

“Well, you better cherish this because this very well may be the last moments we have as childless parents” She cheekily said.

They both stood up at the same time, smiling from ear to ear as they tumbled up the stairs to make all of the magic they could. 

9 months later, sweet James Sirius Potter was born and captured Harry’s heart forever.


	2. When the Second Comes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Remus Albus Potter, Harry and Ginny's second child.

Remus Albus Potter

When James was born, Harry and Ginny didn’t know what had hit them. They both knew that having a baby was hard because they had helped Andromeda with Teddy whenever they could, but they never knew it would be so hard that they barely had enough time to kiss when they finally were able to go to sleep at night. They were most likely sound asleep before anything more than and kiss and a “Goodnight” could ensue.

Eventually, Fleur offered to take James for one night so the two parents could have a night to themselves. Fleur told Ginny, “Well every time we conceived, it was while someone else had the kids... and I don’t know what you and Harry are planning but I can tell when someone’s sex life is dry.” Ginny laughed and very quickly accepted the offer. After years, Ginny finally learned to love Fleur as her sister. She was always giving her great mothering advice and put in very obvious work to better her relationship with Ginny. 

Bill and Fleur told the family a number of times that Dominique would be their last child, but no one was surprised when Fleur announced she was pregnant with Louis only two weeks after Ginny announced she was pregnant with James. 

It was a cold September night when Harry got home from work late. He very quickly noticed how exasperated his wife was from caring for James all day. He quickly picked up his son and carried him to the bathroom to bathe him. He wanted to get in some quality time with him before bedtime, which was looming near. He didn’t say a word to Ginny as he did this, because she very well knew what he was up to. After getting J to sleep he walked back to the kitchen where his wife was heating up leftovers for them to have for dinner. 

He kissed her on the temple and said, “How was your day?”

“Good, the Cannons lost again... I don’t think Ron will be too happy tomorrow at work.”

Harry laughed, “He very well knew before we left work today, he was grumbling the entire walk to our apparition spot.” 

They continue to chat about auror missions and Quidditch until they were almost done eating. 

Ginny looked at Harry, basically staring at him. “Do you still want a second child?” She asked barely above a whisper.

“Of course I do, why would I have changed my mind? I love you and James more than anything in this world.”

Ginny quickly responded with, “Well Fleur offered to take J for a night while we do what she called ‘parent stuff’ very clearly referencing having sex. I told her that I would talk to you and we would figure out a few dates that would work for us and we would let her know... so when does a night out work for you?”

After they worked out a good night for Harry, they sent an owl to Fleur immediately with a list of three dates and to write back if any of them worked. Within 24 hours, they received a reply. 

A few days later, Ginny met a very pregnant Hermione at a small café in Diagon Alley. Hermione and Ron struggled to get pregnant for a long while. It took them almost a year in a half more than Ginny and Harry, but they were finally getting ready to have their first child. 

As the two ladies discussed all-new baby things, Ginny strayed away from the original topic. 

“Hermione... Harry and I are trying for our second.”

Just saying that sentence out loud scared Ginny, she wanted a second child so bad, yet she was scared for how things were going to change from one to two children. 

Hermione laughed it off and said, “Good for you, I was waiting for you guys to tell us that... it’s taken you long enough! James is about 14 months now, I was expecting you to already be pregnant!”

The next few days passed by in a blur for Harry and Ginny. All the two could think about was the fact that Bill and Fleur were about to take James for almost a full 24 hours. 

When the day finally came, Bill arrived in their living room from the floo network ready to collect James for the night.

“Are you 100% sure you and Fleur are okay with having 4 kids in the house? This seems like a lot for you guys to offer.” Harry questioned Bill.

“Yes yes, it’s fine. If you want the true reason we offered this is, you guys have done it for us, and Fleur has started talking about how she wants another child and I need to talk her out of it somehow.” Bill laughed. 

Harry and Ginny very obviously thought this was entertaining as they laughed for a few minutes. After saying their sweet goodbyes to James, Bill disappeared back through the fireplace to home. 

The couple didn’t waste any time, they quickly started kissing and before they knew it they were in their bedroom. 

Just a mere 9 months later, they were welcoming their second son, Remus Albus Potter into the world with nothing less than huge smiles on their faces.


	3. And Then, Problems Arise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily Jean Potter, the last and the hardest.

Lily Jean Potter

Dealing with two children was not as much as a drastic change compared to dealing with one. Harry and Ginny quickly adapted to the art of tag-teaming. They seemed to be the parents that every person wanted to be. If only Ginny had a galleon for each time Hermione claimed that she was a better mum than her, she would need 2 vaults at Gringott’s. 

Harry and Ginny never truly knew how many kids they wanted, they always said that they would talk about it when their youngest was around the age of 1. When Albus became that age, the conversation as to have another kid seemed short and sweet, almost too sweet.

Laying in bed one night, unable to sleep, Ginny prodded Harry awake.

“Harry, sweetheart, can we talk about something?”

With both eyes barely open, Harry replied, “If you want to talk about having another kid, I want another and I know you do too. So there’s that.”

The response took Ginny aback, she always had a suspicion that her husband could read her mind, but this time it really seemed like he had done it.

“Oh, When do you want to start?” Ginny questioned.

Both eyes shooting open, Harry sat up. “Well, we could start right now if you’d like.”

And they did, they started that night.

Unlike with their previous two children, getting pregnant was hard to do. It had been around three months since they decided to have a third child, and Ginny’s cycle was a regular as ever. She was consistently frustrated as to what they were doing wrong. She knew she needed to talk to someone else other than Harry, as he truly didn’t have a clue. Late one night, she sent an owl to both Fleur and her mother asking to meet in two days for tea at the Potter household. 

Ginny was terrified of how to ask her mother and Fleur for advice. When the two ladies arrived by floo two days later, Ginny got the tea out and sat down. Molly and Fleur were engaged in conversation about the children before Molly realized that her youngest had been too quiet. 

“What is troubling you sweetheart?” Molly prodded. 

Ginny stumbled over her words, trying to find the correct way to ask.

“Well, Harry and I have been trying to get pregnant for almost 3 months and with the other two, we didn’t even have trouble trying. We just did it and then I found out I was pregnant 3 weeks later. Do you guys have any tips?”

Molly and Fleur quickly started talking about remedies and potions and charms. Ginny was quickly overwhelmed.

“The best thing I would say would be to take the fertility potion. Just go to the store and ask for it. The worker will be able to help,” Fleur said, “We used it with Victoire.”

So Ginny did, she apparated into Diagonal Ally and picked up a few. Harry and Ginny put it into use that night, and 9 months later Lily Jean Potter was brought into the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! I wrote this about 2 years ago and just got the nerve to post it now. I hope you enjoy! I am currently writing a Dramione fanfiction that is based entirely on Taylor Swift's songs from folklore and evermore. If you are interested check it out!


End file.
